Electronic systems and circuits have made a significant contribution towards the advancement of modern society and are utilized in a number of applications to achieve advantageous results. Numerous electronic technologies such as digital computers, calculators, audio devices, video equipment, and telephone systems have facilitated increased productivity and reduced costs in analyzing and communicating data, ideas and trends in most areas of business, science, education and entertainment. Systems providing these advantageous results often include information stored in a variety of databases. Typically the database applications are distributed over numerous entities. However, traditional attempts at efficiently managing the connectivity of a wide variety of databases to numerous entities are cumbersome and consume significant resources.
Software programs typically include instructions that direct the functions of a processor device in the performance of useful tasks. The utility of a software program often depends upon the quality of available information such as how advanced and recent the information is.
Information is typically directed to supporting performance of complex functions and is being developed at exponentially increasing rates. Efficient and convenient connectivity to new information is very important for enabling users to experience the benefits of the latest information.
Managing the connectivity to information databases is often a very complicated and tedious endeavor. There are a lot of different connection activities and database applications that different databases such as Open Database Connectivity (ODBC), Sybase, Structured Query Language (SQL) Server, etc. and are limited to C/C++ language applications. Java Database Connectivity (JDBC) applications are traditionally fairly powerful. Their architecture and approaches are much more open and scalable than other traditional connectivity tools. The JDBC applications are relatively widely accepted by a majority of software vendors (such as Oracle, Sybase, etc.) running on a variety of operating systems (e.g., Unix, MS Windows, etc.). One primary advantage of JAVA JDBC is that Java only needs to provide one JDBC implementation since JAVA is a “Write Once, Run Anywhere” approach. However, traditional JDBC approaches typically require the applications to be Java-based when utilizing JDBC to perform database information query and update operations.
The vast amount of activities that potentially impact connectivity often make management of database connectivity very difficult. Prior attempts at connectivity typically lack desirable scaleability, integration and automation features. In the past, vast connectivity information from various activities that impact database access was not typically integrated in a structured and coordinated manner. For example, requisite information that impacts connectivity is not integrated across different database resources in traditional connectivity approaches making desirable automated convenient access very difficult to realize.
What is required is a system and method that facilitates unified database connectivity including automated integration of information associated with accessing various databases.